1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick projecting device capable of projecting by a turning operation a stick-form cosmetic or stick-form stationery such as paste that are formed by way of a filling step of bulk liquid or other steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stick projecting devices of the type in which a stick is formed by filling a casing with bulk liquid by the use of a spray nozzle have been proposed. In such stick projecting devices, once the stick is pressed out by a turning operation to project from the tip opening of a front barrel, the projecting portion of the stick cannot be restored into the front barrel even if the stick is reversely turned. The reason is that these stick projecting devices have difficulty in forming a chuck for grasping the stick filled or a cylindrical portion for sheathing the same. Accordingly, it is impossible to restore the stick excessively projected to its easy-to-use position or appropriate position, with the result that the device is inevitably used with the stick projected excessively.
Consequently, it becomes difficult to adjust force to use the stick, which leads to the breakage of the stick due to an excessive load which will be applied on the stick for use. In this case, not only it is difficult to use the broken stick as it is but a problem arises that the broken stick makes other parts or places dirty. If the excessively projected stick is broken before used, another projecting operation of the stick has to be performed. This means that it takes time and effort to assume a state in which the stick is available, and among others, the stick is consumed wastefully.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above problems caused by the excessively projecting stick, and an object of the present invention is to provide a stick projecting device capable of restoring an excessively projected stick to an appropriate length without causing damage to the stick.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stick projecting device in which, when a rear barrel is reversely turned beyond a rearward displacing range of a piston rod, an idle-turning mechanism acts on the piston rod and the idle-turning prevents components from being damaged.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a stick projecting device in which engaging protrusions, of a driver, constituting an idle-turning mechanism are each made not laterally symmetrical but deformative, and the magnitude of friction resistance generated when projecting a stick and retracting the same is varied using a difference in friction resistance caused by the turning directions of the driver, thereby improving operability.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stick projecting device in which a piston rod constituting a part of a projecting mechanism for projecting a stick is provided for insertion in an inner cylinder for holding substantially all the stick and the stick is allowed to move backward together with the inner cylinder when the piston rod is moved backward.
According another aspect of this invention, there is provided a stick projecting device comprising: a barrel made up of a front barrel and a rear barrel which are incorporated rotatably relative to each other and storing a stick therein; a piston rod having a male thread portion provided thereon, said piston rod being slidably provided in the barrel; a driver which has a female thread portion in mesh with the piston rod, said driver being rotatably provided within the front barrel; a locking member which prevents the piston rod from turning, said locking member being fixedly provided at a position forwardly of the drive but within the front barrel; and an inner cylinder which is movably provided in the front barrel, a tip of the inner cylinder being capable of being in abutment with a part of the front inner wall of the front barrel.